A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Boston
by Tesseract101
Summary: What happens when the Greeks and the Egyptians go to Boston to fight monsters and Annabeth stumbles across her cousin once more... It's pandemonium when Greek and Egyptian meets Norse. With action, romance and trouble ahead.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**So I was searching for a story where the Greeks, Egyptians and Norse all met and fought together. I couldn't find any, so I wrote my own. So without further ado, here it is...**

Disclaimer - I don't own Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles or Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard.

CHAPTER 1

Percy didn't know how his day could get any weirder. His friend Carter had called to say that magic sensors were going off at the 23rd Nome in Boston and monsters were attacking. Quicker than thought Percy had dashed off to find Annabeth. After explaining the unfolding events they ran to tell Chiron the news.

"Chiron, my Egyptian friends need some help up in Boston. Annabeth and I need to go. Now!"

"Okay, but take some other campers with you, it could get dicey if I know Boston."

"Right, but who could we take? We'll need people that are competent, who know one end of a weapon from another, people who -

"How about us Kelp Head?" Percy just about jumped out of his skin. There standing on the balcony leaning against the railing were his three oldest friends. Thaila, Nico and Grover.

"Yes, just the people I need. Good to see you guys again." Percy said as he hugged the three of them.

Grover was wearing his Rasta Cap and a Greenpeace t-shirt and was sporting a bark shield and cudgel, as always his ever present reed pipes were around his neck. Nico was wearing black jeans with a black t-shirt and black converse shoes. His Stygian Iron sword was at his side. Thaila was covered in silver camouflage clothes with combat boots and her silver tiara. Her quiver was on her back and her bow was in her hand. Her Aegis bracelet was on her wrist and her mace canister was in her pocket.

"What are you guys doing here?" exclaimed Annabeth as she rushed to hug them.

"We were summoned by somebody who told us that you needed help" replied Grover.

"Well we do. We just need to get our weapons and armour and then we're off to Boston to fight monsters."

"Sounds big, sure we can handle it?" asked Nico.

"Yes, if we work as a team," replied Annabeth. "Meet us at the tip of the hill in 10 minutes while we suit up."

Annabeth and Percy joined them at the top of the hill fully kitted up and provisioned. Percy was wearing full armour and had Riptide in his pocket and his wristwatch on his arm. Annabeth had her video shield on her back and her Celestial Bronze knife at her hip. Also they had a bag of mortal food and Nectar and Ambrosia for emergencies. "I hate to ask Seaweed Brain, but how are we getting to Boston?"

"I don't know, Carter said he'd give us a ride." Suddenly Chiron and Argus came running up the hill.

"Were going with you," said Chiron "no 'ifs', 'buts' or 'maybes', you'll need help."

Chiron was wearing armour to his waist and had his bow and quiver. Argus was sporting two short swords and had every eye open on the lookout.

"Chiron, thanks."

"Don't mention it my boy."

Just then a huge cry was heard "FFFFRRREEEEEEAAAAAKKKKK" and a huge griffin soared out of the sky with a boat right behind it. It landed right outside the camp and out popped Carter, Sadie as well as another boy and girl.

"Carter, Sadie!" Percy and Annabeth cried and went to see their friends. After introductions were exchanged (The boy introducing himself as Walt Stone and the girl as Zia Rashid), the 7 Greeks started loading into the boat.

"You can put your provisions in that cupboard by the bow" said Carter to Percy.

"So what exactly is happening in Boston Carter?" asked Annabeth.

"We're not quite sure yet, all we know is that a horde of monsters is closing in on the city and we have to help."

"Then let's fly"

And so Percy's day got weirder as he reflected on the past 20 minutes while sitting in a boat being towed behind a large magical monster. Somedays it just doesn't pay to get out of bed in the morning he thought.

 **Well, that's chapter 1. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Battle

Disclaimer - I don't own Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles or Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard.

CHAPTER 2

The ride to Boston was mostly uneventful. There were no monsters and no random gods. Percy looked around the boat. Nico and Walt seemed to be hitting it off remarkably well, and Thaila and that Zia girl looked like they were having a good discussion about something. Annabeth and Sadie were talking in the middle of the boat and Chiron and Argus were standing at the stern staring out at the passing New England countryside far below them. Grover was playing a slow and sombre tune on his reed pipes. Carter was at the tiller, attempting to control Freak the griffin.

After landing outside the 23rd Nome in Boston (it appeared as a run down warehouse in South Boston), they quickly unloaded and left Freak on the roof. The seven Greeks and four Egyptians wasted no time in setting up a base of operations, well mainly Annabeth and the Egyptians, the other Greeks were to busy being bewildered by what was around them.

"What are we looking at here Alan?" asked Carter.

"A very big skirmish," replied Alan, "there are hundreds of monsters starting to approach Boston from the north. Not just the usual either, there are some ancient creatures stirring from the depths of history, and enough demons to knock your socks off."

"So in other words: the usual."

"Not quite, there are also hundreds of other... things that we can't identify, maybe your Greek friends could help us..."

"Yeah, Percy, Annabeth, get your buts over here!"

"What's the problem Carter?" asked Annabeth.

"There are some Greek monsters in this horde that our scouts can't identify. Maybe you could. Alan, tell them what you've got."

"We've got a big bull-type creature that walks upright..."

"Minotaur," said Percy instantly, "Why he can't stay dead for longer is beyond me."

"A creature with multiple heads that shoots acid..."

"A hydra" replied Annabeth.

"Something with the body of a lion and the face of a human with a barbed tail..."

"Sounds like Dr Thorn," said Percy, "A manticore," he replied in answer to Annabeth puzzled look.

"Also lots of big black hounds..."

"Hellhounds" they replied attend same time.

"Weird women with armour and...snake legs."

"Scythian Dracanae".

"Well there's plenty more as well. Also there's an army coming by sea into the harbour."

"Percy, that's your department."

The battle lines had been drawn up and the heroes were in place. The army was only a few hundred metres away and the 6 Greeks and few dozen Egyptians were in place on the outskirts of the city. The Egyptians from the 23rd Nome had swelled their lines considerably. Percy was down at the harbour waiting for the aquatic army to reach the inner bay. As the army started approach closer, they could see that it was indeed swelled with both Egyptian and Greek creatures. When they closed in the battle began. Annabeth yelled to charge and hurled Nico, Thaila, Argus, Grover and herself into the thick of the fight. Meanwhile Walt and Carter were using their Egyptian magic to kill monsters in the most creative way possible. Carter had turned himself into a giant chicken hologram and was stepping on demons very effectively. Walt was simply touching monsters and they would turn to grey dust. Meanwhile the other Egyptians were casting spells to either kill monsters or place magical barriers between them and Boston. Zia was hurling fireballs at monsters and melting them to puddles of goo and smoking flesh. Sadie was using her favourite spell - Ha-di to blow monsters into a million pieces. Chiron was as cool as ever picking off Dracanae one by one with his sniper like arrow shooting. Annabeth threw herself into a pile of Hellhounds and started slashing with her knife. Soon there was nothing left except some monster dust lingering interested air. Meanwhile Nico and Thaila were fighting a hydra. Thaila was doing a successful job at dodging the poison with her cat-like agility, while Nico was chopping off heads with his Stygian Iron blade. After he did this Zia would cauterised the wound with a little fire to stop two heads from growing back. Grover was busy wacking an earthborn over the head with his cudgel. Argus was taking on a hyperborean giant with his two swords. Both darted in and out with deadly precision, whenever they connected more of the giant would turn to shards of blue ice. Until finally there was just an ice mound in the middle of the road. Once the first wave was dealt with, the second wave closed in. The monster leading he charge was the Minotaur, with an Egyptian sphinx right next to it.

"I wonder if we should let Percy deal with this guy?" asked Nico, "I mean, he's done it twice before."

"Don't be funny Nico, we don't have time for that." replied Annabeth.

As it were, it took Thaila, Nico and Annabeth to bring him down. The second wave was dealt with most effectively with only a few minor injuries on account of some of the Egyptians fainting due to casting so many spells. The third wave was much more trouble with it being larger and having more exotic monsters such as drakons, dragons, Laistrigonian Giants, cyclopses, flying snakes, demons and crios-sphinxs. Annabeth was knocked unconscious by a hellhound pouncing on her from behind, and had to be evaced by Grover. Nico received a bad cut on his arm and Thaila's hair was singed by a dragon. Carter's chicken hologram, finally dissipated due to exhaustion and Zia was about to fall over due to depleting her energy reserves with all the fire. Once this wave was killed off, the heroes were up to their shins in dust and sand. They decided to go and back to the Nome for rest and recovery since the battle was over. Chiron and Argus would go to see how Percy had fared in his battle.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sea Battle

Disclaimer - I don't own Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles or Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard.

CHAPTER 3 - Sea Battle

Percy had taken the easy Approaches to his battle. He had simply strolled down the streets until he reached the ocean and waited for the monsters to reach him. The force that he could see approaching was relatively small compared to what had approached by land, but was still pretty big. It consisted of a horde of Telkhines, a few of Keto's personal favourite monsters and a Lotan. As the horde approached to shore, they were split up due to the waves tossing them about. The Telkhines were the first to reach the shore and came at Percy in ones and twos. Suffice to say they lasted approximately 3 seconds before fading into dust. After them came Keto's offspring...

The first was a giant lobster type creature. Percy had to roll to one side to avoid being impaled on its razor sharp pincer. It then tried to grab him and crush him in its claw. Percy cut up and chopped a slice in its arm. The monster recoiled and tried a different approach. As it came toward Percy it walked right above him and started to lower it's body over him in an attempt to crush him. He stabbed upward, Riptide penetrating the shell and sinking right to the hilt in the soft underbelly. The monster hissed and thrashed around ripping Riptide from Percy's grip in the process, before dissolving into dust and leaving Riptide lying on the wet sand.

By the time the Lotan arrived to confront Percy he was standing in more of a grey, sludgy porridge than in water due to all the monster dust. The Lotan was a multiple headed creature with rows of sharp teeth and a slim, sleek body. Sort of like a pleisiosaur with multiple heads. As the first head lunged Percy attempted to dive to one side, but slipped in the sludge and ended up falling on his stomach. Due to the wild movement the Lotan's head missed him and impaled itself in the sand a few mere centimetres from his abdomen. Percy decided to up the anti a bit and created a hurricane around himself. The wind and rain buffeted the monster and he was able to start chopping off its heads one by one. On one occasion he missed and almost fell right into the monsters waiting maw. Finally, Percy slew the last head and the monster dissolved into dust. The sea around Percy was full of grey dust and monster blood.

"Well, that was fun." he said to no-one in particular.

He turned to leave. He wondered how the others battle had been and if anyone was hurt. Annabeth, was she alright?! Had anyone been killed, had they-

Just then a tentacled arm wrapped itself around his midsection and pulled him high into the air. He saw the sea below him and there was a giant octopus/squid like creature with dozens of arms in the water like spaghetti. He was right above it now and saw a giant mouth with row upon row of teeth, compared to this the Lotan had been a goldfish. Next to the creature was a green sea-serpent just sitting there watching. Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed at the arm that was holding him. Bad idea, he realised as he started to plummet towards the creature. Another arm intercepted him in mid-air and threw him a hundred metres out to sea. Luckily Percy was the son of Poseidon so he was fine. When he recovered he started walking across the water and summoned another hurricane to surround him. The rain once again buffeted the creature and blinded it's eyes. While it was distracted Percy stabbed it in the side. The creature screamed a howl of rage and anguish so loud that the glass in the buildings on the land shattered and the rocks on the shore split. Then it retreated out to sea. The sea-serpent followed suit and Percy promptly walked to the shore and lay down, the hurricane and acrobats having exhausted him.

Just then a shadow appeared above him and he opened his eyes. There standing above him was Chiron and Argus. "How are you my boy?"

Percy was too tired to answer so he just gave them a thumbs up.

"Anything we can do?"

Percy shook his head. Wondering how great it was that they showed up now and not before.

"We should be getting back my boy, the others are being treated for their wounds."

At this news Percy stood up very quickly and tried to walk. He promptly fell over and passed into unconsciousness...

 **Another chapter done. There will probably be about another 10-15 but it's all still in the air at the moment. Thanks again to those reviewing and reading this story.**

 **Regards Tesseract101. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Third Times the Charm

**Hello fans, thanks to all those that are reviewing and following this story. I hope it's not to bad because it's my first. I would like to dedicate this story to the actor Wayne Rogers who died on 31St December 2015. He was great as Trapper in the TV show, M*A*S*H. Anyway here's chapter 4. Also, I converted the metric units into imperial to help those of you in the northern hemisphere. Though I must say imperial is so confusing. Metric is much better.**

Disclaimer - I don't own Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles or Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard

CHAPTER 4 - Third times the Charm

Percy woke up in a large room with rows of beds along either wall. On the walls there were hundreds of hieroglyphics that glowed blue, green and yellow. He looked to either side but found only 1 other bed occupied. Warily he slowly sat upright and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He stood up and swayed from side to side. After a few seconds he started taking tentative steps to the other bed. When he arrived he saw that it was Annabeth lying there with bandages around her midsection. At his arrival she opened her eyes

"Good to see your finally up, you've been sleeping for 10 hours straight."

"Well, I needed my beauty sleep. How did the battle Go?"

"Alright. Only had some minor injuries. Some fainting from the Egyptians. Nico got a bad gash on his arm, he was in here a while ago. I got the worst of it with cuts across my back. But the healers here are good, and the Ambrosia and Nectar helped."

With this she promptly stood up and wrapped her arm around his waist. Together they walked out to see the others. The others were glad to see them and after having dinner out on the balcony they all decided to go to bed to gain their strength.

The following morning Percy was woken up very early and urgently by Carter. "Percy, come quickly, our wards have picked up another army approaching. We need to suit up."

"Who else is up?"

"Just Sadie, Zia, Walt, Me and Alan."

"Well I'll get the other Greeks up and ready, you wake any Egyptians you need."

Percy quickly got dressed and made sure his watch and Riptide were with him. He then exited his room into the long corridor that joined the rooms. He opened the door next to his room and entered to find Annabeth lying on her bed asleep. He walked up to her and shook her gently.

"Not yet Percy, I need my beauty sleep."

"Annabeth, there's a horde of monsters approaching, you need to get up and get ready."

"I'll be right there. Meet you downstairs in 5 minutes."

Percy then went on to Thaila's room to find she was already up and equipped.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"See you down stairs." she replied.

He visited Nico, Grover and Chiron in quick succession and then went to find Argus. When he entered Argus' room he found that he was already up and standing out on the balcony, then he remembered that Argus didn't sleep.

"Hey Argus, we're almost ready to move out, you coming?"

Argus merely nodded.

Percy headed downstairs and found that everyone was ready to go. Once again they headed out to see the army. Sure enough, on the northern side of the city about 2km (1.2 miles) out. Among the army were the usual Greek and Egyptian beasts, but there were some unrecognisable ...things... in the pack. Among the creatures there walked humongous giants with blue skin and clubs of ice. It was Thaila that made the remark that they looked like ginormous versions of the Hyperborean Giants. There were also other giants with normal skin and large beards. They had an odd assortment of weapons ranging from swords, axes, clubs and maces to picks and sickles. Walking beside these 2 sets of odd creatures were other giants that were wreathed in flames ranging from Orange to yellow. They were shorter than the other giants but still a considerable height. One of the flame covered giants was wreathed not in yellow flames but in blue and was obviously their commander. Among the other creatures there walked strange human type beasts with grey skin. Between the ragtag group of heroes no one knew what to make of the beasts, except Percy noted that both Chiron and Annabeth seemed to know a bit more than they were letting on about by the look in their eyes.

Once the army got closer the two sides once again closed in a thick and lengthy battle. Percy and Nico worked together to bring down a platoon of Scythian Dracanae while Annabeth and Thaila paired up to annihilate a squad of Hellhounds. Meanwhile Grover was using his nature magic to entrap a pair of Empousa who were trying to rip his head off. Argus was once again taking on a Hyperborean Giant. Sadie and Carter were working to destroy a Petsuchos and Walt was turning a pair of Heirocaspinxes to dust. Zia used her staff to turn a giant scarab into a flock of doves. Percy found himself suddenly fighting one of the giants wreathed in yellow flames. He ducked as a fireball whizzed over his head and quickly dove to one side as a wall of flames roared past him. He stood to find himself in the middle of a ring of fire. As he watched, the walls slowly got closer, he knew that soon he would burn. He desperately searched for the nearest water source...there! Across the street was a yellow fire hydrant, he felt that familiar tug in his gut and a torrent of water surged across the road and destroyed everything in its path. It reached the ring of fire and doused the flames. Then Percy launched a counterstrike and used the water to create a mini typhoon. He doused the giant and while it was blinded he stabbed it in the heart with Riptide. After an hour the heroes were starting to get tired and there was no relapse. The giants and grey men were difficult to kill as they were either big or tough. Everyone was still wading through Earthborn, Empousa, Cyclopses, Hellhounds, Hyperborean Giants, Scythian Dracanae and Egyptian snakes, scorpions, sphinxes and demons. Percy and Thaila found each other fighting side by side when the blue fire giant appeared in front of them. He sent a wall of flame towards them. Percy pushed Thaila out of the way and then the flames washed over him. He was expecting to be burnt but it just tickled. Then he remembered back to Mt St Helens when the lava had hit him, it was warm but not burning, at least for a little while. His father's domain protected him. Then he heard Thaila's voice cry out "You want heat big fella, I'll give you heat! Try 30000 degrees (54000 degrees Fahrenheit) via a little lightning." Then a bolt took the giant right in the chest pushing him backwards. Obviously Thaila was doing her 'daughter of Zeus' thing. Percy quickly followed up by dousing him with water. Percy and Thaila then stabbed him in the chest with Riptide and her spear. All of a sudden a warhorn cut through the din of battle. Everyone stopped to see what was happening. Out to the left a small party of people came into view. There was 7 people all brandishing weapons of some sort. In the front was a boy with blond hair and a sword. All of a sudden they charged into battle and started fighting the monsters alongside the other heroes. With the aid the battle was quickly won and the strangers examined each other. On closer inspection Percy noted that of the seven 2 were girls, 1 was really short and 1 had pointy ears. These guys needed watching he decided. All of a sudden Annabeth cried out. "Magnus!" and rushed over and embraced the blond boy.


	5. Chapter 5 - Revelation

**I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating. I ran out of data for my internet and couldn't connect until I got more. So sorry. Thanks to all those that have reviewed, it means a lot. Glad to see that you like the story so far. I promise I will post more chapters in the next few days. Thanks.**

 **Tesseract101**

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer - I don't own Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles or Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard.

As soon as Annabeth rushed over to the blond boy his accomplices immediately brandished their weapons in a more threatening manner. "Magnus!". At first Magnus was too surprised to do anything, then he suddenly realised who was embracing him down.

"Annabeth!" Once they had separated introductions were made, though most people on both sides looked bewildered.

"Guys," said Annabeth "This is my cousin, Magnus." A light of understanding dawned in the Greek and Egyptian eyes, but this left a lot unanswered still. "Magnus, I'd like you to meet Percy. My boyfriend.

"Percy."

"Magnus."

The two great heroes shook hands and looked each other in the eye. Percy saw a light of determination from Magnus, that looked like it was spawned from hardship and desperation. In return Magnus saw a light of modesty and deep potential in Percy. He was a natural leader. After Percy, Annabeth introduced Thaila, Nico, Grover, Argus and Chiron. After that Annabeth introduced Carter, Zia, Sadie and Walt to Magnus. In turn Magnus introduced his friends. The first one was called Sam. She had a steely, regal look to her bearing and eyes. Next came the short one, Blitz he was called. Pointy ear man was after that, Hearthstone. The remaining three were called TJ, Mallory and Gundar.

It was Percy that asked the question on everyone's minds.

"So Annabeth, what are they, demigods or, magicians?" Percy noted that Annabeth did a sideways glance to both Magnus and Chiron. But he didn't notice the almost imperceptibly small nod that they both gave to her.

"Well, they're demigods... In a sense."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, they're demigods but... not Greek demigods."

"What?!"

"They're Norse."

 **Please Review. PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Secrets

**Here we are, as promised, chapter 6. Thanks to all my fans and followers, and thanks to those who have reviewed. Thanks for understanding the delay. And I apologise again if the story isn't good enough. It's my first story. Also, I would like to dedicate this story to Glenn Frey, a wonderful singer. The Eagles ROCK. I would like to send a note to 2016: Please stop taking all our good singers and actors, take people like Miley Cyrus instead.** **Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer - I don't own Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles or Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard.

The 18 heroes had reconvened at the 23rd Nome. Now they all gathered in the library to discuss and exchange information after the shocking revelation. So far the Greeks and Egyptians had been explaining their world's to the Norse. The Norse for their part looked absolutely shocked, well, except for, Magnus. Now it was their turn to explain their world to the others.

"Well, where to begin?" said Magnus. "In Norse belief there are 9 realms. Earth is one, Asgard is another, there's also: Jotenheim, Vanaheim, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Helheim, Niddavellir (also called svartalfheim) and Alfheim. The realms are inhabited with an all manor of beings, creatures and beasts. You saw some in that battle. The big fire beasts were fire giants from Muspelheim. The ones with blue skin were the Thurses or frost giants, from Jotenheim. The ones with normal skin and beards were the Jotuns, brutish giants with little brains. The weird men with grey skin were trolls, they were very silly to risk fighting when the sun was up, easiest way to defeat them would be just to show them the sunlight, they'd turn to stone. We have Gods that live in Asgard and Vanaheim, and elves that live in Alfheim. Hearthstone here is one." Magnus said as he indicated the guy with a staff and pointy ears.

"We have dwarves too," indicating the small guy.

All of a sudden Sadie started talking. "You have dwarves aswell, we Egyptians have a God of dwarves and we've meet him personally."

"Interesting."

"As for these guys and me, we're all human."

"This is huge," said Percy "This will change our world as much as the Egyptian secret did. Although, somehow I don't think that Chiron is surprised." The old centaur had a gleam in his eyes that said that he already knew."

"I found out a long time ago, I met with Odin personally to discuss our world's colliding one day. We both knew it would happen eventually."

"What about you Annabeth?" asked Nico "You seemed to know about them aswell."

"Well, Magnus Is my cousin, he told me about it a couple of months back."

"And you never thought to tell me?" asked Percy.

"I was going to, later."

"I told you about Carter right away."

"ALRIGHT, point conceded. I won't keep anything from you in future."

"Good."

"So, anyway," said Carter anxious to steer the subject away from Percy and Annabeth's trust issues, "Where do you guys have your base of operations?"

Magnus and Sam exchanged a glance. They both got a gleam in their eyes.

"Allow us to show you..."

 **Please Review.**


End file.
